


Take All Myself

by PontiusHermes



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Almost smut, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Love, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare, Sweet, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.Oneshot -- Switch and Apoc on Christmas morning.





	

Switch was awake early, reminding herself of the child she remembered being. Her stirring woke Apoc; she kissed his hand. 'Merry Christmas, darling.'

He looked a little surprised, but smiled. 'Merry Christmas. I'm afraid I have nothing to give you, even if I had remembered I would have nothing.' They both shrugged; neither particularly wanted presents.

'I have nothing to give you,' she smiled. 'Almost nothing, darling. I have nothing to give but this; take all myself.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
